Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of pressurized combusted gases passing through the engine onto rotating turbine blades.
Turbine engines are often designed to operate at high temperatures to improve engine efficiency. It can be beneficial to provide cooling measures for engine components such as airfoils in the high-temperature environment, where such cooling measures can reduce material wear on these components and provide for increased structural stability during engine operation.